Silver Lining
by jaks-phantom
Summary: “I tried to stay positive about life most of the time, and with two vibrant brothers life wasnt too bad for someone broken like me.After the accident I was only half of myself. I was shocked out of my mind...who would invite me to their wedding? LeonCloud
1. Every cloud has a

**Silver Lining**

Leon/Cloud

Rating- No sexual content. I'll rate higher if need be. 

"I tried to stay positive about life most of the time, and with two vibrant brothers life didn't seem too bad for someone broken like me. My repetitive, everyday the same as before life. After the accident it seemed like I was only half of myself. Well that half of me was shocked out of my mind. Who would invite me to their wedding?"

Disclaimer : I dont own Kingdom Hearts, or Leon, Cloud, Sora and Roxas any any other characters i feel the need to use in this little fic. This is only a starting chapter and to see if anyone actually likes the writing. This fic will hopefully have a future.

* * *

I struggled with the sheets. Damn alarm clock beeping at this time in the morning. The sheets were wrapped around my legs and my pillow was flung across the room. What had I done last night? Wrestled a bear? Most likely from this mess.

I pulled myself from the bed and struggled to my feet…if you could call it that. I was slouched over the side dresser, clinging on like it was the only thing keeping me alive. More realistically, it was the only thing keeping me standing. I looked across the faded blue carpet of my room and there in the corner lay my mode of transportation. My wheelchair lay folded up against a faded cream wall. I was determined to move around without it. If I somehow managed to move around by myself…I felt I was somehow less broken.

Using handrails, doorframes and oddly placed pieces of furniture I managed to drag myself into our accommodating kitchen. Using up what was probably my last bit of upper arm strength that day I managed to get myself into one of the dining chairs not already occupied. The other two chairs we owned, all three mismatched and of colours that clashed horribly, were occupied by two of my favourite people in the world. My two little brothers. Stress the little as they were both short-asses. Neither of them had inherited my lovely height.

Roxas and Sora. Roxas a little older by about eighteen months. The two people that looked out for me day and night. Even when I really didn't need the help, really sometimes I can managed to do things on my own. Yeah it was only the three of us in our little family, we all managed somehow and usually things we a pretty happy affair for us. Both of them both still go to our local high school...still trying to grasp that complex thing called an education. I had graduated…good thing it did now. There was no way I was able to work. It was either that I was too-disabled for the job or that the job was only available for a person of whom was more disabled than me. So all I had to look forward to these days was breakfast with my little brothers and endless hours of either surfing the internet or bad mid-day TV soaps. Of which I needed to remember today that Charity was getting married to Michael who was actually his evil twin Benji. I couldn't miss this episode other wise id be off track next week. And that would really upset my week.

"Morning Cloudyyy" called my littlest and most hyperactive brother, Sora. I will never understand how anyone can be that happy early on a Friday morning. And I mean early, Radiant High starts before even the roosters have bothered to roll out of bed. My other little darling, Roxas was over by our stove whipping up some culinary masterpiece. Oh…it was just pancakes. Roxas was the households currently employed chef, seriously that boy could whip up just about anything. So it was understandable why me and Sora shirked off cooking duties and left them to Rox. Well it made sense to the two of us. And with a "pop", plates of pancakes were suddenly in the space in front of our noses. With all the trimmings…which really included sugar and maple syrup. But no-sadly our little Roxas possessed no magic powers and was only extremely loud at dumping out plates on our most beloved kitchen table.

Friday morning breakfast was as eventful as ever. Each of us were absorbed in our own plates and we all had our heads down. So as you could pretty much already tell the conversation was pretty much dazzling. After Rox and Sora finished inhaling their lovely made pancakes they left our tiny house in what appeared to be two whirlwinds. Oh-must have forgotten that Friday's are early start days. Luckily Sora had the decency to take the dirty plates and dump them in our already nearly full sink for someone to wash later.

I managed to move myself back to my sanctuary that was called the couch. Glancing at the time…no soaps were even thinking about starting for about another couple of hours. Having to find something to do I picked up my laptop from were it lived down near the side of the couch. Maybe I could check emails or something. I set my beloved laptop balanced on top of my knees and booted it up. Seemed I had a couple of emails since early Thursday morning when I had last checked. Goody, one from another tv company and another advertising beautiful busty babes in bikini's. Sad that I wasn't interested in either. Also a couple of friends that I was still in contact with even if we hadn't seen each other since high school. After replying to Vince's and Tifa's emails I scrolled down to the last new one in my inbox. Hmm…seems that I didn't know that address. I wonder who it could be from…I mean its not like I frequently get emails from people I don't know personally.

"_Take a chance" _

Why not? I clicked to open the email. And if I had been able to move I would have toppled off the couch in shock.

_Dear Cloud Strife,  
__You are hereby invited to the wedding ceremony of  
__Squall Leonhart  
__And  
__Rinoa Heartily  
__The ceremony will be held in the Radiant Garden Golden Wishes Hotel on the  
__16__th__ of May  
__You presence is requested  
__And we all hope that you will able to attend this joyous occasion,_

_Yours sincerely  
__And please RSVP ahead of time_

_Rooms are also available to hire especially for the wedding guests._

"Leon?"

* * *


	2. Facing the memories

**Silver Lining**

Leon/Cloud

**CHAPTER 2**

Rating- No sexual content. I'll rate higher if need be.

"I tried to stay positive about life most of the time, and with two vibrant brothers life didn't seem too bad for someone broken like me. My repetitive, everyday the same as before life. After the accident it seemed like I was only half of myself. Well that half of me was shocked out of my mind. Who would invite me to their wedding?" Leon/Cloud. MM

* * *

_**Facing the memories**_

Paralysed.

Defined as the complete loss of muscle function in an area of the body. Often includes loss of feeling in that muscle area. Or in my case it simply meant I was unable to walk. And that set up many a different problem I now had to deal with on a daily basis. Now completely unable to leave the house without help, go out by myself or even just move around my home.

To me, being paralysed meant I was broken.

But I hadn't always been this way. It was only in the recent past that I found myself in pieces. And yes, this is me trying to look on the brighter side of life. I don't miss the days I was able to move around on my own, the days which I had freedom. I just wish that somehow there was someway to cure the loneliness that never truly leaves, even when in a room of full of people. I just simply wished that I could mean something to someone and that they could over look the way I lay broken and in pieces.

Yeah…that's me. Oh so positive and living life to the full. I wished.

I was in love once. And I guess if I stopped to think about how I was feeling, I guess you could assume that I'm still in love now. Seven years. Seven long years I've been in love with the same person. Yeah…and as you can tell nothings come of it.

And by that I mean nothing good's come of it. A gained a wheelchair and two useless pieces of bone, muscle and flesh that I can no longer use. I would like to blame my current physical state on my love for this person, but unfortunately I cant. They only thing I can blame it on is my foolishness. And the way I couldn't help but break into tears as if the world was ending. Selfishly it seemed, at the time, that mine has crashed down on top of me.

High School. A place you had to attend for many years so you could gain an education that would help you make the world a better place. Some believed it to be hell that we had to be confined in day in and day out. Others found it to be a paradise of books and information. For me…it was simply using up time.

I wasn't popular, or good at sports or top of any of my classes. I seemed to just float in the middle of the ocean that was Radiant High. I had a few good friends and seemed to know people here and there but I didn't really fit in anywhere. That was until I meet my best friend.

Squall Leonhart. Actually he preferred to just be called Leon. He never spoke much about it but he seemed to have some never-solving problems with his father. Unlike myself, he was the sporty, book smart but also popular type. And even now I can't figure out how he did it. He was the only person who knew everything about me and still stuck around. He changed my life in such a way, at the time I thought I had found my knight in shining amour. He just hadn't recognised me yet.

Silly teenage fantasies of being swept of your feet by your knight in shining amour. Living happily ever after and being loved by your knight until the day you die. Leon was my knight but it seemed that instead of sweeping my off me feet he ended up being just my friend.

Yes, at the tender age of sixteen years I fell in love with my best friend.

That's were everything started to slip downhill. I stared to distance myself from Leon, hoping that he wouldn't notice my feelings I knew were beginning to show. I couldn't lose him, not now not ever. Leon then met someone I'd never forget. Someone he believed to be the damsel to his knight. They grew closer and closer together, while Leon started to push me towards the side-lines. And myself happy for his distraction, over-looked the budding romance and let myself get pushed away. I shouldn't have really been surprised when it happened.

The night that changed my life. Cliché I know. But there simply was no other way to describe what happened.

It all started when I felt the stupid need to go visit him. I guess I had some romantic notion that I would confess my feelings and he would then sweep my up in a hug, declare that it was always me, no one else and then he would kiss me like the world could end at any moment. With that silly little idea in my head I raced over to his place to try to talk to him.

Using the spare key I always had next to my own house keys, I let myself in. Shows you how close I thought we were. How close I wished we still were. The front door creaked as it open, as usual. But I doubt either of them heard me. There were too wrapped up in each other than I doubt even a bomb going off next door would have spooked them.

In the middle of the living room was scene that would have fit perfectly into a Disney fairytale. Leon was holding her in his arms like she was made out of glass and the most precious thing in the world. Her head was tucked under his chin and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

"_I love you Rinoa" _

Those words uttered from his lips seemed to echo inside my head. My eyes started to water, my throat chocked and my heart began to ache. I didn't understand. When had this happened and why couldn't I see? He had fallen in love with her while he was pushing me out of his life.

I felt betrayed, hurt and scared. Tears began to run down my face but I couldn't move. Would he look up and notice me standing here? Would me standing here crying change anything? Would he run over?

"_I love you to__o Squall. Always"  
_

I ran.

She easily whispered those words I had been dreaming of saying for the last year. She had his heart and there was nothing I could change about it.

So I ran. I tried to get away from the feelings, the tears and both of them. Seeing them both so happily in love. I couldn't stand it. Seeing her presented with the one thing I had wanted the most seemed to crush me. It seemed I really was his silly little best friend who had fallen in love with him. Fate seemed to be amused.

Blinded with the tears spilling down my cheeks I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. Focused on getting away and hiding I didn't think of anything else.

**I remember a bright light,**** a great pain and then blackness. **

I woke up a week later in an intensive care unit in hospital. Seemed that I had been hit by a truck when I had ran across the highway. The doctors told me the harsh truth. The crash had damaged my spinal cord and that I would just simply never regain the use of my legs. My bothers were so supportive during the first few days after the crash. But every time I asked it seemed that Leon was just unable to visit. I never once saw him again after than night. It took two months before I was able to leave the hospital. I had to go through a painful rehabilitation course so that I could learn to live with my disability. I am now confined to a wheel chair and I will be for the rest of my life.

It seemed that I had lost more than my legs that night.

* * *

_Thanks. To the people that reviewed._

_Please review._


	3. Wishing for a fairytale

SILVER LINING

_Disclaimer : I dont own any characters used in this story, all belong to Disney and Square Enix. Vincent and Cid added to story. Tell me what you think as normal. Comments are really apprexciated. _

**Sorry for the short chapter, was going to do it in parts, but thought it would be easier in one. Should be updated in the next couple of days. Thanks once again**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Wishing for a fairytale_

I trembled with fear and possibly a smidgen of excitement. I peered around the door frame and gasped. The whole room was a mass of people. I only seemed to recognise half, the other I had no idea. The whole room was divided, his side and then my own. My family sat in the front row; my mother, father and grandparents. My brothers were absent, seeing as they both stood at the front of the room facing the crowd, both with matching smiles on their young faces.

A tune began to play. It echoed throughout the entire room. One by one, the people began to turn their faces towards the double doors at the end of the large hall. As the haunting tune continued to play the people waited in silence.

Outside the doors, I stood waiting. For what I had no idea. Did I still have the courage to actually do this?

I jumped as someone touched me lightly on the forearm. A close friend, Vincent.

"_Cloud what are you doing? You__'re supposed to be in there with him"_

I looked down at my feet. They were encased in new cream dress shoes, bought especially for this day. Dressed in a cream day suit and primped and pampered until I felt as new as the day I was born. And all for this very moment.

"_You love him"_

I did.

I grabbed Vincent's arm, who was also dressed up to the max for this day and linked mine through his. We both pushed the doors open and stepped through into the hall, into my new life.

As the haunting wedding tune played, I walked down the white carpeted aisle to the man I loved, standing at the end. He wore a look of amazement on his face, and his eyes never left mine. It seemed that time had stopped and all that existed were those stone grey eyes.

As we reached the end, Vincent released my arm and stood to the side with my brothers and the best man, another friend, Cid. The rest of the crowd took their seats and sat back to watch the remaining part of the ceremony. No doubt wishing it would hurry up and conclude so they could run off the complimentary cake and champagne.

_It was at that moment that I looked up into the eyes of the man I loved, Leon's eyes. _

He reached down and took my hands and we both turned towards the celebrant. As he welcomed the invited guests and started the ceremony, all I could think of was the fact that I was starting a new chapter of my life with the man standing right beside me. I looked down at our intertwined hands and I felt like I was the happiest person in the world, as cliché as that sounds.

"_I do."_

"Then you may now share a kiss to unite this union."

**Every time, I wake at that moment. **

* * *

**I warned you all it was a short chapter. More coming soon.**


End file.
